


Inconceivable [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek is too sneaky for his own good, Fluff, Lydia and Jackson are plotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teen Wolf kink meme prompt: Yeah, I'm a romantic. So, anons, I want stealthy dating tactics. Like Derek and Stiles have been dating for a while except one of them doesn't know. Until someone else makes a comment or they catch a clue. And their only concern is, wait, why haven't we been making out? Though I would love subtle dates and jacket sharing. ♥"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconceivable [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33455) by ladylade. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/inconceivable.mp3) | **Size:** 9.87 MB | **Duration:** 0:10:40

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Back in November I realized I skipped Halloween this year and decided I was going to make up for it by doing something special for St Andrew's Eve (which is kind of like Halloween here, but not as fancy and usually spent in doors), so I turned to reenajenkins for help, since she knows where to find all the best fic for any occasion :D I asked her for something with wolves (werewolves work, too) and matchmaking and she pointed me towards this delightful fic (well, she suggested a few fics, but this one was the fluffiest and cutest). Unfortunately life happened and I didn't get to finish it on time and, before I knew it, it was already December and I got carried away with #ITPE and Christmas and I didn't get to upload it until today. 
> 
> Consider this my New Year treat for you :)


End file.
